


Nothing Stays

by hawksonfire



Series: MCU Kink Bingo Round 3 2019 [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avenger Sam Wilson, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Gay Sam Wilson, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, POV Steve Rogers, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Sam Wilson is So Done, Shower Sex, Steve Rogers is a Reckless Fuck and Needs to be Supervised, Steve Rogers is a little shit, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 19:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18414056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksonfire/pseuds/hawksonfire
Summary: Steve takes a shower after a mission. Sam joins him.





	Nothing Stays

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MCU Kink Bingo Round 3 Square G5: Location - The Shower.  
> Also written for Star Spangled Bingo Square B1: Shower Sex.

**Steve**

Steve lets out a small groan as the water cascades down his back, soothing his strained muscles. The water that comes off him is pink with dried blood, but the wounds he received from today’s mission are already closed. Only a silvery scar remains, and even that’ll be gone by tomorrow morning.

Sometimes Steve hates how every mark on his body fades eventually. The scar he got peeling potatoes with Bucky in ‘37, _gone_ . The gunshot wound he got when he jumped in front of a bullet for Sam, _gone_ . The scratches down his back from last night with Sam, _gone_.

“Why are you thinking so hard in here?” Sam’s voice sounds from behind him and Steve turns around to answer. His mouth goes dry as he takes in the beauty that is Sam Wilson’s naked body dripping with water.

“‘M not,” Steve says, licking his lips. “Just enjoying the water.”

“Don’t bullshit me, Rogers,” Sam says. “You’ve got your thinking face on.”

Steve sighs. “Nothing stays,” he gestures to his unblemished body, “I don’t have any scars or wounds, even though I got shot twice today -”

“You said you only got shot once,” Sam says dangerously. Steve winces.

“The second time was just a graze, I’m fine Sam,” Steve says. He shows his bicep to Sam, free of wounds. “See? Already healed.”

Sam pinches the bridge of his nose and shakes his head, then takes two steps forward and presses himself against Steve. “That’s not the point, Steve. Just because you heal faster than a normal person doesn’t mean you should take more risks. What would you say to me if I had an accelerated healing factor and I took as many risks as you do?”

Steve shakes his head. “But you don’t.”

“So I’m right, then,” Sam grins.

Steve sighs and shakes his head fondly. “I guess. I’ll try harder.”

“There is no try, only do.”

Steve narrows his eyes. “Don’t Yoda me, you asshole.” Sam snorts and turns to leave, but Steve grabs his waist and pulls Sam back against his chest. “Where do you think you’re going?”

“I’ve got mission reports to fill out Steve, and so do you, as a matter of fact,” Sam says, but he doesn’t try to get out of Steve’s grip.

“But I’m in pain, Sam,” Steve says, grinding his hips into Sam’s ass. Sam’s breath hitches. “Emotional pain.”

“I’ll put you in physical pain if you ever try that garbage line on me again,” Sam grumbles, but Steve can see his cock swelling over his shoulder.

“Mhmm, sure you will,” Steve says distractedly, rubbing one finger around Sam’s rim.

“No lube, Steve,” Sam says, letting his head fall back onto Steve’s shoulder. Steve grunts and puts his other hand on Sam’s cock.

“I could fuck your thighs,” Steve offers, squeezing Sam’s cock gently. Sam hisses and his hips jerk minutely. Steve grins. “Like that idea, do you? Tighten up for me, sweetheart.”

Sam squeezes his legs together and Steve pushes his cock into the gap between Sam’s thighs, eyes fluttering at the slick warmth that envelops him. “Fuck, Steve…” Sam groans as the tip of Steve’s cock nudges his balls. Steve increases the speed of his thrusting, hitting Sam’s balls with his cock every time, all the while keeping a steady pace on his cock.

“So tight, Sam, you feel so good around me,” Steve babbles, rapidly approaching his orgasm. Can’t come before Sam, Steve thinks absently, speeding up his hand. He twists his wrist at the top of Sam’s cock, enjoying the sighs and moans falling from Sam’s mouth. Sam isn’t an especially loud lover, but Steve likes the idea of no one knowing what Sam sounds like during sex but him.

“Fuck - Steve, I’m gonna -” Steve bites down on Sam’s shoulder and Sam comes with a groan, seed splattering the shower wall and being washed down the drain.

“Love you so much Sam - ah, ah -” Steve comes much louder than Sam does, his shout echoing off the tiles. They both stand there, panting until Steve takes the showerhead off the hook and washes his come off Sam’s legs.

“Are you still in emotional pain?” Sam asks dryly.

Steve smirks up at him, eyes sparkling. “No, now I’m just horny.”

Sam shouts a laugh and Steve grins. As much as he loves hearing Sam’s sex noises, he thinks hearing his laugh is a thousand times better.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed!
> 
>  
> 
> I am sustained by comments.


End file.
